


Dreamt

by Riakon



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Меня мои сны сводят с ума. Но вот уже месяц как на все лады в моих снах повторяется одно и то же - я сам остервенением трахаю беспомощного еретика. И всегда одного и того же. Раз за разом.Еще немного и я сойду с ума.





	Dreamt

**Author's Note:**

> Типичное PWP - минимум сюжета и максимум секса.
> 
> Честно старалась выдерживать характеры, но боюсь что не слишком удалось, так что OOC
> 
> Dreamt - Мечтавший, грезивший.
> 
>  
> 
> Подпинывающему Орсо. Спасибо за пари.

С недавних пор я боюсь закрывать глаза и проваливаться в мир цветных снов. Ярких, полных жизни чувств. Во снах порой раскрываются самые непредсказуемые черты наших личностей. Некоторые радуют нас, другие огорчают, третьи пугают.

Меня мои сны сводят с ума.

Я закрываю глаза и молюсь, молюсь так истово как только умею. Молюсь Всевышнему чтобы все изменилось, и все и вправду меняется. 

Сегодня мы не лежим — я вжимаю горячее смуглое тело в холодную кирпичную кладку Замка Ангела. Мои пальцы сжимающие черных кудрей завитушки побелели от напряжения. Вторая рука сильно и жестко сжимает горячий и распухший от долгого напряжения член и мне нравится слышать приглушенные матерки смешанные с тихими стонами.

— Да ты просто горячая шлюха, — шепчу я на ухо несчастного зажатые необычными зажимами соски, что нельзя скинуть иначе, чем раскрутив их предварительно, трутся о стену в такт моим резким толчкам.

— Пошел на хуй, ублюдок, -задыхаясь отвечает мне Зороастр и его ругань действует на меня как восточные травы для поднятия члена. Да, такое возбуждение пережить хоть немного дольше решительно невозможно, но не с моим самоконтролем.

Толчки становятся медленней, я буквально выхожу из него полностью, вторгаясь медленно и позволяя ощутить каждый дюйм моего члена. Мне хорошо известно что именно колечко тщательно растягиваемых мною мышц имеет самую большую чувствительность в его теле. Я выпускаю его плоть и безжалостно скручиваю яйца, вырывая сумасшедшие стоны из глотки.

Он стискивает меня внутри так, словно у него это впервые и он девственник не знающий что нужно ослабить хватку чтобы больно не было ни мне, ни ему. Нам больно. Обоим. Эта мысль сводит меня с ума.

— Ты так хотел, чтобы я причинил тебе боль? Стоило просто попросить... -тихо и нежно говорю я и прохожусь сильными поцелуями по шее оставляя на ней багровые кровоподтеки.

— Папский выродок! Да я тебе твои яйца в глотку запихну!

— Ммм, отличная мысль, — ухмыльнувшись, я с размаху бью раскрытой ладонью по заднице в опасной близости о мошонки покрытой легким пушком и наблюдаю за тем как краснеет отпечаток моей ладони, — значит, в следующий раз ты будешь сосать мои яйца, раз ты так хочешь ощутить их в своей глотке.

Еще пара ударов и узость становится невыносимой настолько, что я решаюсь стянуть с горячего и болезненно вздувшегося члена кольцо, мешающее кончить. Я буквально слышу как все язвительные реплики в ответ превращаются в рваные стоны.

Зороастру хватает нескольких сильных толчков вовнутрь, поражающих внутренний центр удовольствия вместе с резкими движениями на члене и чувством оттянутой почти до боли мошонки, чтобы излиться. Его оргазм потрясающ — в бешеном темпе он сокращается вокруг моей плоти и я кончаю прямо в горячее нутро с резким толчком и просыпаюсь.

В моей постели пусто и немного холодно, а еще мокро. Чувство липкости заставляет меня подняться после подобного и сменить постельное белье, размышляя о бренности бытия. 

Я никогда не думал что грех содомии каким-либо образом может быть связан со мной, ведь мне всегда нравились женщины. Но вот уже месяц как на все лады в моих снах повторяется одно и то же — я сам остервенением трахаю беспомощного еретика. И всегда одного и того же. Раз за разом.

Еще немного и я сойду с ума.

 

Говорят «утро вечера мудренее» и сегодня, кажется, мне выпадет шанс в полной мере ощутить это, но прежде всего традиционное. Короткая молитва в семейном храме как самое первое событие каждого моего дня всегда проходит по-разному. Впервые за долгое время я не могу отделаться от чувства, что я спешу куда-то. Куда бы мне торопиться? Нет, дел у меня не мало, но все они движутся в разных направлениях с равной скоростью, так что мне не стоит их подгонять. Я произношу слова на латыни медленно, заставляя себя вдумываться в каждое из них.

— Ave Maria, gratia plena*, — пусть поводов для радости мало, мелькает у меня в голове, но я отбрасыаю эту мысль почти с сожалением. Возможно, для этого дня не стоило выбирать столь обнадеживающую молитву. Чуть поморщившись и отбрасывая все лишние мысли из головы я продолжаю неторопливо,-dominus tecum: benedicta tu in mulieribus, et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Iesus. **

За моей спиной с тихим скрипом распахивается дверь, и я слышу четко и явственно как начальник стражи ругается с мои дворецким по поводу прерывания моей молитвы. Всемогущий, это ведь такие мелочи, тем более что сегодня она не так уж и длинна. 

— Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc et in hora mortis nostrae. *** — Договариваю я так же неторопливо, замечая справа от меня действительно появился начальник стражи, чья физиономия выглядит не лучшим образом.- Amen. ****

Довершаю я, и киваю пришедшему.

— Amen,- соглашается тот.

Поднимаясь с колен, я спрашиваю без переходов, чтобы не тратить ни свое, ни чужое время зря.

— Что привело вас ко мне сегодня, Фернандо? И что случилось с вашим лицом?

В серых глазах стражника вспыхивают злые искры, но его голос остается сух. Профессионал все же, и это доставляет радость.

— Вчера вечером мы делали облавы на евреев. В одном кабаке мы взяли сразу пятерых, они не скрывались — это в Риме то! Но один из них оказался весьма шустр. Ругается как дьявол, язвит, но что хуже всего — он еретик и поминает своих богов при каждом случае! При нем нашли это, — в руках Фернандо появляется старая, потрепанная колода карт, и не игральных а Таро. Мне достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что ей достаточно много лет, и она повидала не одного владельца.

— Язычник, значит, — прищуриваюсь и беру карты в свои руки.

— Именно так, милорд. Богохульник, еретик, что водится с самим дьяволом! 

— Это из-за него ваше лицо в столь ужасном состоянии?- спрашиваю я, и дожидаясь ответного кивка не даю Фернандо объясниться, прерывая поток его слов жестом.- вы привезли его сюда, в мой замок?

— Да, милорд. 

Удовлетворенно кивнув, я продолжаю машинально крутить карты в руках.

— Тогда я попрошу вас сопроводить в мою пыточную. Я думаю, этого наглеца стоит научить тому, как вести себя с нашей доблестной стражей и показать как сильно мы рады еретикам в Риме. Верно, Фернандо?

Лицо главы стража светлеет, когда он понимает, что ему не придется просить меня об услуге, даже не представляя как на руку мне то, что он именно сегодня привез мне этого несчастного, на котором я смогу самую малость отыграться за свои кошмары. Вот уж точно — подарок, преподнесенный вовремя, не сравнится с золотыми горами данными не в срок.

— Да, милорд, спасибо, милорд.- Мужчина кивает и ухмыляется пятнисто-синим лицом. Я знаю, что ему больно, ведь кажется, вчера его обстреляли мелкой щебенкой, но он не может скрыть торжества.

— Это все?

— Да милорд. — Стражник кланяется мне и уже двигается к выходу, как я вспоминаю сущую мелочь.

— Фернандо.

— Да, милорд? — он разворачивается уже в дверном проеме.

— Как зовут этого нечистого?

— Он назвался Зороастром, милорд. Имя, конечно, не настоящее, кому же в голову придет назваться астрой мошенника? — С этими словами и с моего кивка начальник стражи удалился, оставив меня в разрозненных чувствах.

Из всех людей что я только знал лишь вечный спутник моих кошмаров носит такое имя, вот только вместо «астра» как не совсем верно перевел охранник, жулик явно имел ввиду «звезду воров».

Кажется, нужно хорошенько подготовится к нашей с ним встрече. У меня и вправду оказался королевский подарок, а потому, двигаясь по коридорам с застывшей на губах довольной улыбкой я повторяю снова и снова:

— Ave Maria, gratia plena!

 

*Радуйся, Мария, благодати полная! 

**Господь с Тобою; благословенна Ты между женами, и благословен плод чрева Твоего Иисус. 

***Святая Мария, Матерь Божия, молись о нас, грешных, ныне и в час смерти нашей.

**** Аминь.

 

Одна из самых часто посещаемых комнат была практически идеальна. Все кто работал в доме отлично знали что там находится, возможно именно поэтому работа выполнялась идеально, хотя еще ни один из слуг не оказывался на столе или кресте за свои промахи, но все отлично знали как плохо отмывается кровь с каменного пола в единственной комнате во всем замке где было всегда холодно, как бы сильно его не протапливали.

Моим гостям должно было быть комфортно, ведь они все же у графа, а не у черни. Здесь все иначе. Дверь, послушная моим пальцам открылась без единого скрипа, и я прошел вовнутрь. Да, кажется, Зороастр и вправду сильно разозлил начальника полиции, думаю я, оглядывая прикованного к кресту человека и подходя к нему так близко, что могу ощутить его индивидуальный запах. Приятный, и это раздражает. Прямо как во сне.

— Доброго пожаловать в мой замок,- улыбаюсь я, глядя на то, как жулик пытается прожечь меня злым взглядом, будучи мне не в состоянии что-то ответить, ведь какая то добрая душа из стражников заткнула его рот весьма надежным способом. Если я верно могу судить, то комок ткани, надежно блокирующий челюсть это ни что иное, как рубашка самого Зо, запихнутая так глубоко в рот, что я вообще могу только поражаться каким образом он исхитряется дышать. — Надеюсь, у нас тебе понравится. Я лично приложу все усилия к этому.

Я не готов торопиться и вынимать кляп, но все же опасения, что пленник попросту задохнется здесь, в моей обители заставляют меня медленно, за один рукав приняться вытаскивать скомканную ткань из чужого рта. Я вижу как ходит кадык, и как жулик пытает сдержать рвотный рефлекс видимо, скорее по привычке, чем из страха наблевать здесь. Ну да ничего, и это мы исправим.

Рубашка падает на пол прямо перед ним, и мне доставляет удовольствие видеть то, как он пытается сглотнуть несуществующую слюну.

— Воды? — улыбаюсь я, беря в руки наполненный водой кубок и подношу ее к чужому рту, но почти сразу же сдвигаюсь. Она, конечно же перченая и невообразимо соленая, но я могу себе позволить издеваться над ним столько, сколько будет мне угодно. 

— Сукин сын! — Вырывается из пересохшего горда и Зо закашливается.

— Что, прости? — На нем несколько ссадин, которые уже покрылись корочкой, но ведь вода везде достанет, разве нет? Тонкая струйка из того же кубка разъедает раны и мошенник стискивает зубы не произнося не звука.

— Должен тебе сказать, что пока что ты меня не впечатлил. Настоящий еретик, бунтарь противник католичества, верно? 

В моей голове крутятся всевозможные сцены из снов и нахождение здесь сейчас напоминает взаимную пытку. Взаимную? О, нет, ему должно быть гораздо, гораздо больнее. Но нужно держать себя в руках.

— А ты, как видно граф, совсем умом тронулся в этом каменном мешке, — усмехается тихо, едва слышно пленник глядя на меня с веселым вызовом. Ненавижу таких оптимистов. Ненавижу всего его от кончиков волос до пальцев ног, всего и полностью. Это же надо иметь подобную наглость!

— Ты полагаешь? —вскинув брови я подхожу к своему столу и рассматриваю орудия. 

— Таких ебанутых как ты еще поискать. Так что не стесняйся — я весь в твоем распоряжении. 

— О, прямо весь? — я чувствую легкое воодушевление.

— А то, все виды пыток на мне к твоим услугам! Угощайтесь, граф, за мой счет, раз больше никак не можете скинуть свое напряжение. — Сочувственно тянет Зо, и смотрит на меня с издевкой. Ну конечно.

— Раз ты настаиваешь, — ухмыляюсь,- полагаю я могу угоститься каждой твоей частью тела. Особенно, раз ты так этого хочешь. Возможно, если я и вправду скину напряжение подобным, образом мне станет чуточку легче.

— Скажи, граф, а дрочить ты не пробовал? Говорят помогает для снятия. — Ухмылка Зо становится шире, и мне приходится прилагать большие усилия чтобы не ударить его. — Работенка нервная и способов расслабиться никаких. Святоши такие святоши, что только и могут, как молиться вместо дрочки. А ты ведь часто молишься, верно граф?

Какое из всех предположений задело меня так сильно, что теперь я просто хочу размазать его лицо о свои кулаки так, чтобы оно уже никогда не срослось? Времени анализировать предостаточно, но прежде всего стоит устранить угрозу своему терпению. 

В маленьком ящике неподалеку одна из моих наилюбимейших игрушек — хорошо прошитый кожаный шар с такими же кожаными завязками. Он несколько маловат для столь болтливого человека, ну да ничего, это мы исправим завтра, да, завтра уже можно будет доработать подходящий по размеру, а пока и этот сгодится.

— ты слишком много болтаешь, — Усмехнувшись, я надавливаю на суставы челюсти и буквально впихиваю этот кожаный мяч в чужой рот. Кожа плотная, такую не прогрызть, особенно... Я проталкиваю его чуть глубже, чтобы шар занял наилучшее место- за зубами, так, чтобы его было не выплюнуть, и довольно быстро завязываю длинные полоски кожи на затылке чтобы пленник не смог его выплюнуть.

— Так лучше. — Отойдя, я удовлетворенно осматриваю результат своих трудов. Мошенник, конечно же, не выглядит раскаявшимся, он смотрит на меня с веселым вызовом, считая, что этот раунд полностью за ним, и я временно cоглашаюсь с такой расстановкой сил.

— Теперь о том, про что ты говорил. — Усмехаюсь я.- Кажется, ты не понимаешь своего положения здесь. Ты полностью в моей власти, и мне нравится твоя мысль о том, что было бы неплохо сбросить свое напряжение, особенно сексуальное.

У меня широкий ассортимент выбора с чего начать воспитание, но больше всего прочего не импонирует кнут. Крепкий и надежный способ вбить в кого-то послушание. Или выпороть до возбуждения. Последнюю мысль я нахожу безупречной в заманчивости. Почему бы и нет? В конце конов он и правда целиком моем распоряжении, а это не значит, что я обязан только выполнять свою работу. Можно немного и сделать для себя.

Перенести человека с креста на стол занятие довольно простое, если с начала наших встреч прошло дня два, но сейчас придется действовать совершенно не изящно. Резкий удар в живот, и пока мой пленник пытается отдышатся от боли, я успеваю отточенным движением найти потайной замок и освободившееся тело бросить на стол, так же скоро возвращая его в зафиксированное состояние.

— Ты верно угадал — у меня просто ломит яйца временами от того, как сильно мне хочется предаться греху. Особенно в последнее время, знаешь, это стало непереносимым. — Доверительно сообщаю я, оглаживая задницу, еще обтянутую штанами и беру в руки остро наточенный нож, принимаясь срезать штаны. 

— И мне и вправду кажется, что это сведет меня с ума. Буквально сегодня утром я размышлял о том, как было бы некстати свихнуться на почве моих красочных снов. — Положив обе руки на ягодицы и принимаясь их медленно пощипывать я продолжаю. — И вот сегодня утром мне приносят радостную весть — у меня новый замечательный строптивый пленник! Так что я думаю, ты должен быть польщен, что Господь дал тебе шанс искупить свои грехи подобным образом.

Благодаря моим пальцам его задница выглядит слегка смущенной происходящим. Теперь можно и за кнут приниматься.

— Так что я надеюсь, ты будешь действительно наслаждаться этим временем со мной, и конечно же помолишься об искуплении своих грехов.

Первый удар совсем легкий, ласкающий, едва ощутимый на разогретой коже, второй тоже не сильнее прикосновения крыла бабочки. Небольшая серия таких же легких и мягких, почти что нежных ударов, которые можно скорее отнеси к ласке, чем к наказанию. Да, я вижу как мышцы напрягшихся ягодиц расслабляются. Это приятно так же как массаж, поэтому Зороастр, разумеется, поверит в то, что у меня легкая рука, в то, что я слаб или в то и другое вместе. 

Самое главное — наращивать темп ударов медленно и постепенно. Такие нежные и мягкие, они полностью покрывают нежную кожу ягодиц, и когда они становятся сильнее, то боль, конечно, ощущается не легким прикосновением, а комариным укусом. 

Еще одна серия ударов, и я слышу чуть свистящее дыхание 

— О, так ты решил дышать через нос, чтобы успокоится? Но с чего ты взял, что я тебе это позволю? — Язвительно бросаю я, и делаю удар еще самую малость сильнее. 

Боль и удовольствие. Если все сделать правильно, то они станут так похожи, что их будет совсем легко спутать. Даже если умом ты понимаешь что в этом нет ничего приятного телу этого не докажешь. Да, я вижу как жулик пытается примоститься чуть поудобнее, чтобы вжаться во что-нибудь восставшей плотью и меня это радует — всегда приятно наблюдать за результатами твоих трудов.

— Тебе так нравится, когда тебя наказывают? — наигранно дивлено спрашиваю я, и фиксирую его ноги стальной трубой с такими же мягкими кожаными ремнями, чтобы Зо не сумел их свести. Теперь можно и снять цепи, но только для того, чтобы подняв горячую и раскрасневшуюся задницу выше так, чтобы у меня был полный доступ к его члену и яйцам, снова приковать их к столу. — Тогда, полагаю, мне стоит продолжить. Но прежде...

Умело обвязав член и яйца так, чтобы мой подопечный не сумел кончить без моего на то позволения, даже если очень-очень захочет я привязываю оставшийся конец веревки к кольцу с конца стола так, чтобы мошонка оказалась оттянута ощутимо и чувствительно, но не слишком болезненно. 

— Да, вот так. Теперь твои яйца в моих руках, — замечаю я, пощипывая покрытые мелкими чёрными волосками комочки и поглаживая член. — Ну что, ты готов продолжить?

Ответ мне не нужен — стоящий колом член самое яркое доказательство тому, что он хочет и еще как, но теперь он не сумеет сдвинуться ни на дюйм в какую бы то ни было сторону. 

Кнут в моих руках снова оставляет легкие удары, почти ничего не значащие, но все же заставляющие расслабившиеся бедра снова напрячься, ведь каждый из них наносится на волос ближе прежнего к натянутой мошонке. Да, я точно знаю куда целить, и без своего на то желания не задену нежные органы, но ведь жулику об этом знать неоткуда, так что могу представить какой ужас он испытывает каждый раз, когда я наношу удар.

Они становятся все сильнее и сильнее заставляя чувствительность обострятся, и быстрее, словно кнут ожил и сам пытается дотянуться до распластанного в неудобной позе на столе пленника, чтобы огладить его со всех сторон. Удары сыплются словно из порвавшегося мешка, но я успеваю заметить тот самый момент, когда они начинают буквально приближать к оргазму. 

Отбросив кнут, я сжимаю горячую алую ягодицу одной рукой, а другой забираюсь под пояс штанов, чувствуя собственный каменный стояк. Разве можно остаться равнодушным после подобного? Нет, положительно невозможно, а значит, почему бы не продолжить воплощать свои сны в реальность?

Кончиками пальцев я касаюсь сжатого колечка мышц, и надавливаю чуть на него. Туго, неподатливо и бесконечно сухо. С этим нужно что-то делать. В голову приходит замечательная мысль, и я выхожу из пыточной бросив: «Только никуда не уходи». 

Мои лекарства, самые разнообразные от недугов и для оных обитаются в небольшой комнатушке неподалеку, и, выудив одну склянку я возвращаюсь в пыточную не торопясь и одергивая себя.

— О, ты меня дождался,- усмехаюсь я, глядя на то, как за время моего отсутствия пленник пытался определить насколько качественно зафиксированы его ноги и нельзя ли ослабить натяжение яиц. 

Похлопав его по горячей заднице я ловлю себя на мысли, что хочу и правда затрахать его до состояния полного подчинения мне здесь. Я хочу и правда иметь возможность проделать с ним все то же, что и в своих мокрых снах, и если это подарок судьбы для меня, то я не упущу шанса.

Тягучая и маслянистая жидкость, призванная разогревать мышцы никогда не использовалась мной по назначению. В воздухе сильно запахло мелиссой, и разгоряченное тело вздрогнуло от того, как холодная жидкость потекла по анусу, а оттуда по мошонке и стоящему члену.

Да, по началу она неощутима и я успеваю ввести целый палец в неподатливые мышцы и начать им активно двигать, сгибая внутри прежде, чем едва ощутимое тепло стало греть мои пальцы. Два пальца протиснулись с трудом, и кажется жулик в полной мере ощутил все чудодейственные свойства этой мази. Особенно если учесть что одна капелька застыла на головке, а значит ему невозможно определить то ли несчастная головка полыхает огнем, то ли к ней приложили холодный, обжигающий лед.

Когда их становится три, моим пальцам уже тепло, и я обнаруживаю средним небольшое уплотнении внутри. Обрящет тот, кто ищет! Теперь можно и хорошенько размазать мазь по чужому члену и мошонке, трахая его пальцами и надавливая с каждым толчком сюда.

До моего слуха доносятся стоны, тихие, приглушенные кляпом, но чувственные. Теперь можно и освободить член и мошонку из плена пут.

— Ты уже готов, верно?- шепчу я, стягивая с себя штаны ровно настолько, чтобы высвободить возбужденный член, сочащийся смазкой и скользнуть в разогретый и растянутый зад как к себе домой. Да, мазь внутри уже почти прекратила свое действие, пока я растягивал кольцо мышц, но и остатка ее мне хватает, чтобы потянуть бедра на себя, заставляя принять меня до самых яиц.

— Дьявол и все его черти...- Шепчу я, чувствуя, как мне постепенно уносит голову, и начиная двигаться неторопливо и вдумчиво, так же как с утра читал молитву. 

Горячие стенки подрагивают и сжимаются в хаотичном ритме, но это так хорошо, что хочется заниматься этим вечно. Опираясь коленом на стол, я двигаюсь все быстрее и быстрее, не забывая двигать рукой на горячем и вспухшем от напряжения члене. Звонкие шлепки и непристойные звуки двух сливающихся в одном ритме тел буквально сводят меня с ума, и, по задушенному стону-хрипу я понимаю, что не меня одного.

Гостеприимная задница внезапно сделалась настолько узкой, что пары резких толчков во всю длину хватило и мне, для того чтобы излиться вовнутрь пленника, чувствуя как его семя стекает по мой ладони.

Опустошающе. Вот как это было. Бешено, страстно, горячо и опустошающее.

Я еще чувствую себя где-то не здесь, но моих сил хватает, чтобы отметив натекшую с кляпа лужицу стащить его, вынимая изо рта и велеть перенести пленника этажом ниже, из пыточной в простую камеру, где ощутимо теплее.

Рухнув на кровать, мне приходит в голову мысль, что жизнь, какой б она ни была, в сущности, отличная штука, когда все твои мечты сбываются.

 

Времени на долгий отдых и сон нет, и мне вскоре докладывают, что пленника перевели в маленькую камеру с множеством разнообразных колец и приковали за ногу, оставив его там отдышаться после нашей встречи. Мне тоже нужна небольшая передышка, но только для того, чтобы всего лишь час спустя вернуться к занятию с новыми силами. Прикрыв глаза, я понимаю, что уснуть мне не удастся, и работать с документами у меня не получается просто потому, что мои мысли снова возвращаются к Зороастру. 

Полученного от него мне мало. Вот уж не подумал бы, что могу быть столь ненасытным, но я точно знаю чего хочу — я хочу получить от него все. Что только в моих силах. Воплотить каждый свой сон. Каждую свою фантазию. И я, конечно, сделаю это. 

Дверь поддается с тихим скипом, и он поворачивает голову и смотрит на меня. На разбитых стражниками губах ухмылка смотрится чудовищно, но мне нравится сейчас то, как он выглядит.

— Понравилось? — весь его вид излучает уверенность я не задумываюсь сейчас почему я нахожу это возбуждающим.

— у меня к тебе тот же вопрос, — я подхожу ближе и вручаю в его руки кубок с вином. — не бойся, не отравлено.

Зо принюхивается, и делает пробный глоток. 

-Дрянное вино, — заключает мошенник.

— Каков гость, таково и вино.

Теперь пришла моя очередь ухмыляться. Да, я пришел сюда отнюдь не болтать попусту, но взаимный обмен шпильками доставляет мне удовольствие.

— А вот скажи как папский сын, развей мои сомнения — мужеложство это ведь грех?

— Истину глаголешь. Так и есть.

— Так что же ты — грешник?

— Все мы грешники ибо были зачаты во грехе. — Равнодушно отвечаю я, глядя в чужие глаза. Вспоминается утренний сон, и я пытаюсь откинуть неуместное возбуждение, что дает о себе знать после непродолжительного отдыха. — Но молитва и покаяние все исправят и прощен будет раскаявшийся. А сейчас я хочу тебя осмотреть, и если ты будешь вырываться то я с твоей спины нарежу себе ремней. 

Карие глаза внимательно меня изучают, пока я отставляю кубок и подхожу ближе чтобы осмотреть плоды своих рук, и разворачиваю Зороастра лицом к стене, перехватывая его руки и приковывая их к одному из колец на потолке не найдя сопротивления. Кажется, он решил приберечь силы для побега, и я ценю это. Умный и хитрый противник не может не восхищать меня.

Кончиками пальцев я прохожусь по слабым синякам на заднице, которые весьма быстро сойдут, если я не продолжу его пороть. Чуть надавливаю на каждый из них и слышу тихий выдох — это не больно, скорее просто неприятно. К слову, о приятном. Скользнуть пальцами ниже, туда, откуда совсем недавно вытекало мое семя и надавить кончиком среднего на вход совершенно просто.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что граф Риарио такой любитель задниц. — Фыркает Зо, и я задумываюсь, вводя палец целиком. 

— Ты слишком волосатый, чтобы нравится мне.

Палец внутри сгибается и я вытаскиваю его с силой возвращая уже два и разводя их. 

— да, вот так вот, еще и подрочи мне! — шипит Зороастр и мне становится весело.

— Чуть позже, когда ты попросишь поласковей, -усмехаюсь я продолжая трахать его двумя пальцами. Почему это так возбуждает меня? Почему я не хочу от него отрываться и делаю оставить себе? Почему, черт побери, я превращаюсь в безумца?

— Скажи честно, словно на исповеди... — шепчет он тихо, и внезапно ухмыляется, — разве у тебя сейчас на меня не стоит? Или это не твой запах возбуждения свербит у меня в носу, а святоша? Ты просто очередной лгун и трус, который не хочет признавать то, что тому нравятся мужчины.

— Сволочь, — у меня нет сил препираться с ним, особенно когда я и сами задаюсь подобными вопросами. Но я не признаюсь. 

— Скажи, что я не прав. Солги мне, что из всех видов возможных пыток ты не выбрал этот потому что просто сходишь с ума от возбуждения сидя в своем замке и соблюдая постулаты идя против собственных желаний. Давай, Риарио, ну же.

— Ты не прав, поскольку мне был Божий Знак о том, что именно я должен с тобой сделать. — Я ввожу в него три пальца резко и сильно, чтобы заткнуть хоть ненадолго, и мошенник и вправду втягивает в себя воздух резко. 

Я кладу руку на чужой пах и сжимаю ее вокруг горячей поднявшейся плоти. Ты хочешь меня. Мы можем оба играть в эту игру так долго, как только возможно, но мы оба знаем правду. Я становлюсь безумцем, а ты наслаждаешься моим безумием, верно?

— Да, подвигай ею, подрочи мне раз уж сам не дрочишь, — шипит ублюдок, и я кусаю его в шею, оставляя яркий след зубов на ней.

— Заткнись, — требую я, спуская свои штаны и поднимая его ногу так, чтобы ворваться без смазки, одним рывком и приняться двигаться медленно, неторопливо, каждый раз полностью выходя из него и снова вторгаясь в расслабленное тело.

— ну же, давай быстрее, или что, боишься что выдохнешься раньше меня? — язвит Зороастр и в качестве наказания я ввожу в него только головку, выхожу и снова дразню его анус головкой члена, не продвигаясь ни на дюйм глубже, зато активно надрачивая.

— Сукин сын, ебанутый выродок, ну же, сожми его сильнее!

Меня веселит поток ругательств, которые вырываются из возбужденного и определенно наслаждающегося происходящим Зо. Я замедляю движения рукой на члене и вкруговую вожу собственным внутри него, с тихим чпоканьем снова и снова покидая гостеприимную обитель. Я покусываю его ухо и целую шею, возвращаясь к засосам.

— Да ты извращенец, — жулик дергается назад, словно пытается то ли вытолкнуть меня, то ли наоборот заставить войти глубже, но я придерживаю его, не позволяя ни того, ни другого, — тебе же нравится пороть меня, так уж выпори меня качественно животом по спине или же я сделаю это с тобой!

— Любопытно, и каким же образом? — уточняю я, все же проталкиваясь в него на всю длину и резко двигая бедрами вверх, чтобы поразить центр удовольствия членом. Судя по судорожному вздоху мне это удается.

— Ну же, расскажи мне как ты трахнешь меня, если ты прикован к стене в моем замке, — требую я, выходя из канала полностью и вновь вторгаясь и проходясь членом там, где удовольствие становится непереносимым. В ответ мне раздается такой же вздох, и Зо уже почти начинает говорить, как я снова делаю это.

— Ну же, чего же ты замолчал? Это ведь не сложный вопрос, — я продолжаю брать его резко и сильно, стараясь вбиваться в одну и ту же точку раз за разом.

— Я...тебя...убью... — удается выдавить между вздохами Зороастру, но я сжимаю руку на его члене, продолжая дрочить в томи же темпе, что я толкаюсь вовнутрь.

— Убьешь или выебешь? — Я тихо смеюсь прямо в его ухо и резко тяну его бедра на себя, вынуждая встречать каждый свой толчок и усиливая и его и свое наслаждение от происходящего. — Ты уже определись. Или ты сделаешь и то и другое? Тогда ты куда больший извращенец, чем я предполагал.

Я двигаюсь в нем еще быстрее, и тут даже мне становится трудно говорить, поэтом я ускоряюсь в нем и вместе с тем ласкаю его быстрее, зная, что после того как он кончит его удовольствие станет невыносимым. Оказалось, не слишком то много и нужно, чтобы распалить его и довести до финала.

В моей руке оказывается чужое семя, но я не обращаю на это внимания, продолжая вколачиваться в него и двигать рукой на члене. Он дышит тяжело, судорожно хватая воздух ртом каждый раз, когда моя рука проходится по гиперчувствительной после оргазма головке. Я уже буквально вколачиваюсь в него, замирая на несколько секунд, когда чувствую что так и мне до оргазма остается совсем мало.

— Черт...сука...хватит...Риарио...прекрати...- толчками выдыхает он, понимая, что я не собираюсь останавливаться. 

— Почему я должен подчиниться? — я усмехаюсь, не останавливаясь ни на мгновенье. — Ты не можешь меня заставить.

Зо дергает бедрами, пытаясь вырваться из моей хватки, но ему это не удается. Я вбиваюсь в него яростно, чувствуя, что мой оргазм близок, и теперь уже настойчиво трогаю головку чужого члена, ведь от этого он сжимается так сильно, что кажется хочет переломить мой член пополам.

Это просто безумие, и оно подходит к концу, достигнув своего пика — я изливаюсь в его тело, кусая за плечо жулика и давя собственный стон удовольствия. Он мстительно сжимается вокруг меня, отлично зная, что это так приятно, что почти больно, ведь совершенно не имеет никакого значения, трогают ли головку пальцы или мышцы узкого канала. 

Я выхожу из него неторопливо, глядя на то, как мое семя медленно сползает по его ноге. В подземелье стоит запах секса, и мне нравится, как здесь пахнет, после не хочется побежать отмываться. 

-Это было восхитительно, — я ухмыляюсь и, оправив одежду, выхожу, добавив на пороге, — скоро продолжим, так что не скучай без меня.

 

Время, проведенное в подземельях летело слишком быстро, чтобы я успевал его замечать. За сутки, что пленник провел у меня я успел сделать с ним практически все, чего только хотел, не забывая прерываться на еду и сон. Кормить его было так же интересно, как и трахать — каждый раз Зороастр пытался укусить меня за пальцы, и дразнил, называя самыми непристойными словами, проклиная и угрожая. 

И все же была одна проблема. Я надеялся что сбросив напряжение я перестану думать о том, как бы с ним переспать, и это помогло. Но я стал думать о другом. И эти мысли мне совершенно не нравились. Нет, нужно было сделать что-то, чтобы перестать наконец зацикливаться на этот чертовом жулике. Нужно было избавиться от него.

Ночью ко мне опять пришли кошмары, но они совершенно изменились. Стали другими. Исчез яростный и жесткий секс, безумие преобразовалось в горячие поцелуи, объятия и вечные споры о вере. Это было так правильно, что я проснулся в ужасе. Во сне я был счастлив, в реальности этого ни за что не могло бы случиться. От этого пробирала тоска.

Спустившись в подземелья, я посмотрел на спящего пленника.

— Когда же ты перестанешь мне сниться?- прошептал я тихо и горько, и подошел совсем близко. 

Поддавшись порыву, прижался к чужим губам своими. Внезапно губы ответили, медленно и горячо, и я позволил себе отдаться ласке, внезапно ощущая сильные руки на своем горле, и свет внезапно потух под моими веками, и я провалился в небытие. 

Приходил в себя я медленно, голова гудела, словно я беспробудно пил крепчайшее вино неделю и только сейчас соизволил протрезветь. В каком-то плане это было верно, вот только беспробудно пил я всего лишь сутки, а господина жулика и впрямь можно сравнить с вином. 

Я ощутил прохладу — на мне не было одежды, совершенно никакой, и осмотревшись, я вспомнил что тут произошло. Конечно, Зо не дурак, и конечно же он воспользовался шансом и сбежал. Я бы изменил свое мнение о нем, если бы он этого не сделал. 

Из-за дичайшей головной боли я не сразу разобрал, что это не единственное, что причиняет мне неудобства — на животе, чуть выше пупа горят резаные раны, и подсыхает, стягивая неприятно кожу, дорожка крови, стекавшая по боку в пятно кровавой лужицы на полу. От прикосновения выступает свежая кровь, я ощупываю рану пальцами осторожно, тихо и выделяю среди подсохшей корки четкий рисунок «VI».

Цифра застыла на моей коже выведенная быстрыми движениями умелой руки мошенника. Что он имел ввиду? Как хотел оскорбить меня напоследок? Я призадумался крепко, размышляя о том, где встречается эта цифра, и что такое хотел мне сказать определенно заклеймивший меня этим росчерком Зороастр.

Вернувшись в комнату я принялся одеваться, и внезапно мой взгляд упал на колоду Таро. Возможно ли, что он имел ввиду что-то отсюда?

Почти негнущимися пальцами я быстро рассыпал карты по кровати, но нужная, словно сама легла мне в руку, оказавшись под пальцами. 

— Elatha ed eri, — прочел я её название и ухмыльнулся.- Любовники.

Это скорее констатация факта, но все же у этой карты есть множество значений, одно из которых предопределяет романтическую встречу и налаживание сексуальных отношений, так что это практически приглашение, которое я обязательно приму. 

Так что можно отправляться в погоню, раз уж эта игра началась.


End file.
